This invention relates to poly(arylcyclobutene) monomers, oligomers, prepolymers and polymers.
Arylcyclobutene resins are a family of monomers, oligomers, prepolymers and polymers which exhibit high thermal stability and resistance to oxidative and chemical degradation. Poly(arylcyclobutene) polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763. Such polymers can have a variety of bridging groups connecting the arylcyclobutene moieties. The properties of the polymer are affected by the different bridging groups. For example, the polymer can be fire resistant if the bridging group contains a halogen, such as bromine. In another example, the polymer can be electro-insulative if the bridging groups contain inorganic atoms, such as silicon.
It would be desirable to have arylcyclobutene resins which can form a graphite-like substance upon being subjected to carbonization.